bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Christmas/Goofs
* When Nancy tells Bill she and Gramma will go caroling with him, he says "I'll get my coat," but when they actually go caroling later on, Bill is not wearing a coat. * In "If I Can't Have Christmas," when Cricket says, "Snowmen I stabbed in their tinselstring guts," his eyebrows turn thin for a split second. * In the first scene, Cricket's regular overalls can be seen under his coat. But during "Good Deeds are Good Indeed" and in the rest of the episode, he wears black leggings like Tilly. * When Remy says, "Oh, it's Mr. Green!" the lower edge of his mouth overlaps his fingers for a split second. * The face on the Big City Christmas star faces forward looking out in the direction of the ice rink, but when Cricket says he's going to replace it with a moon, the face is angled backward left to look at the screen. * Press releases said the episode had seven songs, but there were actually six (though it may have counted the carol Bill, Nancy and Gramma sing at Remington Manor). * Throughout the episode, the bar on Cricket's earmuffs constantly changes its orientation whenever he seen from the front. Sometimes it's leveled with his head, sometimes it's higher up on his head, and sometimes it cannot be visible at all. * While Bill is decorating the tree, he puts up ornaments featuring pictures of the family, but during the Christmas Day scene at the end, the pictures are not there. * When Cricket presents the "Christmas miracle", the top of the tree which is out of frame at the moment is glowing, suggesting a star is on top. However, it is later revealed Bill put the makeshift statue that Nancy and Gramma made there, which does not glow at all. ** In addition, the star was on top of the tree in the opening scene, but it is replaced with the statue some time later with no thought. * Usually the department store is called Hudkins, but here it is spelt as "Hudkin's". * When Cricket rips up his list, he rips it in half, but when Tilly is amongst such it is in several remains. * When Cricket says "I see now that I'm doomed," he is looking at his reflection in an ornament, but there weren't any ornaments in the park to begin with. * Towards the end of "If I Can't Have Christmas", Cricket knocks over some statues of angels on the fountain, but before the song the statues were not there. * The wreath in the window behind the man Cricket slips up decreases in size when he spins it on one arm and throws it into a fire. * Tilly's naughty/nice list is shown to have two entries under the naughty column, but when she lets it go during "Christmas is Busted", there were three entries with the first taking two lines. ** Also when Tilly lets her list go, the entries are bulleted, but they weren't bulleted at the beginning of the episode. ** The heading of Tilly's name at the top is in all-caps, but when she lets it go it changed to sentence-caps and is cursive. Category:Episode Goofs/Errors Category:Season 2 Goofs/Errors